


Mikitaka's New Salopette

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Acceptance, Alien Culture, Aliens, Crossdressing, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always, always, always be yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikitaka's New Salopette

Mikitaka strode from the house that day on light feet, his heart high, a smile upon his lips, because he knew he was gorgeous.

The day before, he’d bought a salopette. The shop had attracted his attention with its colourful displays, its items in the window with soft, pastel cloth and lavish prints, with scallops and lace and puffed sleeves, things that made the clothes he and his friends wear regularly seem quite drab and boring. The girl at the cash register seemed a bit hesitant when he asked to try it on, but she relented with no argument, letting him in back.

Mikitaka loved it. He loved how the slim shape of the garment touched right to his skin without him having to modify his body. He loved the silky feel of the soft lining. He loved how the skirt draped about his hips, and how it swirled when he spun in the changing booth. It reminded him more of the simple but elegant garments of his people, and it had to be his own. Most of all, he loved the theme of the print, adorned with moons, shooting stars, and little bits of glitter upon a black wash background.

He bought it, along with the matching bow hair tie, but opted out on the socks, thinking a something more like he wore back home would better suffice, and the bag, for human storage technology was far too primitive for his needs.

The skirt was a bit short on his tall body, and he did feel the bow on his head was a bit oversized as it held up his long blonde hair in a thick, moussed-up ponytail, but he didn’t complain, nothing but smiles as he headed down the road in his tights and polished black boots.

His smile went bigger as he saw his dear friends Josuke and Okuyasu ahead, leaning against each other on a bench up ahead.

"Man, we should go to the beach. Too damn hot for this," Okuyasu said, throwing one hair-covered leg off the other, spreading them wide.

Josuke shuddered as it stroked his. “Ugh, c’mon, man, you’re all sweaty."

"You didn’t complain last night-"

Josuke’s eyes widened. “Hey! Shush, shut up!"

Okuyasu could only smile and laugh.

Mikitaka grinned- what lovely friends he had! Lovely, perfect human boys, who were always prepared to teach him the subtle rules of this world, all the confusing things he didn’t understand.

He waved as he approached, but they didn’t wave back. Their eyes went wide, their jaws slack as he approached, and Mikitaka’s head tilted to the side, slightly confused.

“Uh, whatcha wearing there, man?” Josuke asked, his lips pulling up into a grin.

Before Mikitaka could answer, Okuyasu couldn’t help it; he broke into a peal of laughter, one hand pressed against his side. “Oh, fuck! Man, he went to one of those sweet lolita shops!”

Mikitaka frowned.

“Hey!” Josuke gave Okuyasu a shove, snorting after. “Hey, asshole, quit laughing! You’re hurting his feelings, geez.”

Mikitaka looked down at what he was wearing, pondering it.

Okuyasu’s laughter quieted then to the occasional giggle paired with his wide, toothy grin. “But come on, Josuke, he’s got the bows down the chest and the lace and shit.”

“Is there something wrong with these clothes?” Mikitaka asked. He held out his arms, looking at the lace wrist cuffs around his wrists, pondering them. It was just little strips of fabric, after all.

“You’re dressed like a goddamn girl!” Okuyasu held a hand over his mouth as soon as the words were out, trying to repress the giggles.

Josuke nudged Okuyasu, shooting a warning glance his way. “Uh, yeah, Mikitaka. That’s the sort of thing girls wear.”

“But I’m male and I’m wearing it,” Mikitaka replied. “It fits just fine.” He reached down, snapping the cuff on the top of his tights. “These even cling just to me as if made for me. Back at home, we would wear lush things like this to indicate our happiness.” His hands brushed down the skirt, smoothing it out. “And seeing it made me happy. The colours, the cut, the way it moves about me.” He rocked his hips from the left to the right, the skirt fluttering with his motions. “Doesn’t it make you happy, too? Why is it something I can’t wear? Please tell me, so I can understand. It fits me just fine.”

“It’s not about fitting, it’s-” Josuke stood up, and looked Mikitaka in the eye, wanting to tell him how naïve he was being, how ridiculous it was to act this way, but he couldn’t. Mikitaka loved how he was now.

It wasn’t his place to deny him that. Josuke sighed, finishing himself. “Well, if you really like it, then…”

Okuyasu paused, then looked to Josuke, who looked back at him. “Josuke, we can’t let him though. People’re gonna kick his ass.”

Josuke shook his head. “Not when we’re around, right?” He gave the other a wink. “You’re the toughest fucker I know.”

Okuyasu’s chest puffed up and he brushed a hand back through his hair, beaming with pride. “Hell yeah, I am.”

“You’ll pound anyone who messes with Mikitaka into the ground and not even care.” With a smirk, Josuke threw one arm about Mikitaka’s shoulder. “Hey, we were going to go to the beach for a bit, maybe get some ice cream. You wanna come?”

Mikitaka nodded. “Yes. Yes, I would enjoy that.” One hand touched the hem of his salopette once more, and he asked, “So… what was the problem, though?”

“Nothing, man, nothing,” Josuke replied. “C’mon, Okuyasu, let’s get going. We’re not in any position to judge anyone about anything.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” Okuyasu replied, getting up to join them.

As they got closer to the beach, a cool wind blew over to them from the water, relieving some of the wicked heat of sticky Miyagi summer. Mikitaka watched as his skirt danced in the breeze, and looked ahead at his lovely friends as they walked together, holding hands, unafraid to in front of him.

Josuke leaned in close to Okuyasu, his lips brushing the other’s cheek, and Okuyasu drew away, flushed, laughing. “C’mon, not with him around.”

“It’s okay. He doesn’t care,” Josuke replied.

Mikitaka laughed. “Please, go on,” he said, following behind.

He loved his friends. He loved how they acted together, and how kindly they were to him. He loved all they did together, and how they never questioned who he was, nor his behaviours.

And he really, really loved his salopette.


End file.
